


"Будь проклят тот день..."

by R2R



Series: SGU drabbles [47]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Адама Броуди выдался не самый удачный день.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Будь проклят тот день..."

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Stargate One String Fest.

  
"Судьбу" качало, крутило и мотало по сторонам, как щепку в штормовом море.

\- Сколько до выхода на сверхсветовую, мистер Броуди? - проскрежетало по рации.  
  
\- Двенадцать минут, - сказал Адам.  
  
\- Подайте ещё пять процентов мощ... на блок поглощ...  
  
\- Чего он хочет? - Волкер ненадолго отвлёкся от своей задачи.  
  
\- Чтобы я совершил чудо, - сказал Броуди. - Доктор Раш! Мы не можем... А, пропади оно пропадом!  
  
Корабль снова встряхнуло, да так, что Адам, не успевший ни за что схватиться, впечатался головой в переборку.  
  
\- Скорее, мистер Броуди, - снова прорезался голос Раша по рации.  
  
\- А, чтоб тебя! Сейчас сделаю! - инженер перебежал к другой стене, выкрутил до максимума один верньер на панели, чуть поправил другой. Оглянулся на Волкера и Илая, поглощённых каждый своей работой. Илай показал ему большой палец и снова углубился в расчёты. Волкер, как мог, удерживал корабль на курсе, ему было не до Адама.  
  
\- А теперь отключшшшшвзззз....  
  
\- Что отключить? - спросил Броуди безнадёжно. - Повторите, я не слышу.

Он вытер мокрый лоб и обнаружил, что на пальцах кровь. Очень хотелось сесть и прислониться к стене. Или лечь.  
  
\- Накопитель в режим полудуплекса, мистер Броуди, - сказал Раш.  
  
Броуди оставил все мысли о передышке и неуклюжей рысью помчался к управляющим рамкам накопителя.  
  
\- Илай, ты там скоро?  
  
\- Четыре минуты.  
  
Рамка не лезла в пазы селектора.  
  
\- Скорее, мистер Броуди!  
  
Рамка никак не вставлялась.  
  
\- Раша там сейчас поджарит, - сказал Илай. - Давайте скорее, а?  
  
\- Адам, да что ты возишься? - вскричал Волкер. - Нас всех сейчас поджарит.  
  
\- Будь проклят! - сказал Адам, сжимая кулак и от души врезав по непослушной рамке. - Тот день! - он потёр отбитую руку и врезал сильнее. - Когда я! - из селектора полетели искры. - Сел за баранку! - свет повсюду мигнул, корабль снова затрясло. - Этого пылесоса!  
  
Сверхсветовой двигатель включился с тихим гудением, проникавшим сквозь все конструкции корабля. Панель селектора искрила. Откуда-то шёл дым.  
  
\- Восемнадцатипроцентная перегрузка, - сказал Илай. - Ох бы сейчас долбануло. Раш там жив, интересно?  
  
\- Не дождётесь, мистер Уоллес, - тут же откликнулся Раш по радио.  
  
\- У вас там всё в порядке? - вклинился в радиопереговоры полковник Янг.  
  
\- Да-да, всё нормально.  
  
\- Слушай, Броуди, а что это было? - спросил Волкер.  
  
\- Ты о чём? - Адам всё-таки сел, опершись спиной на стену.  
  
\- Про _baranku_ и _pylesosa_.  
  
\- Не знаю. Так на "Циолковском" говорили. Когда что-то не работало.  
  
\- И что? Эй, ты что, ранен?  
  
\- И потом, - сказал Броуди, сам себя едва слыша, - потом всё работало.


End file.
